


I'm ... Alive?

by Dopple_Girl



Series: H2OBrohmtoonz GTA AU Series [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But this contains the best line I have ever written., I don't want to spoil it, Luke is a gang boss, M/M, Ohm is a hitman, Someone dies, There is more to this premise, They become cute in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: CaRtOoNz is one of the bigger and badder crime bosses in this city. A whole gang behind him who helps him never get denied what he wants. It's no wonder someone sends a hitman after him to take him down.





	I'm ... Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only partially blame me writing this to poly-bus on Tumblr (great blog, check them out!) for getting the gears going and my brain for coming up with so many ideas for this. So, don't panic, more is coming. Especially since this one is only Ohmtoonz and there is no Del or Bryce yet. They're later, I promise. But enjoy!

"Do you know why I'm here?" Luke asked as he pinned the former client against the wall. The man was shaking like a leaf, his five eight stature seem like nothing compared to Luke's six flat stance. The latter had to lift the quivering man just to get him to eye level. 

"Because I owe you money?" Luke rolled his eyes quick before pushing his silenced pistol against the other man's forehead. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets at the inclusion of the new element. 

"You don't seem to learn, do you? This is a business, not a charity. I need the money NOW. Plus interest, of course." Eyes never left the gun as beads of sweat dropped down. 

"Listen, man. I can get it back to you. Just ... give me time! I need more time." The gun buried itself deeper into the man's forehead. 

"Times Up." CaRtOoNz deadpanned, just as he heard another gun cock. It pressed itself against the back of his head. 

"That goes for you as well." A new voice, steady, replied. Luke pulled the trigger on the pistol, making sure it was only him and his aggressor in the alley. He made sure to the corpse up so there were no squealers. "Drop the gun." Luke complied, holding the weapon out before dropping it a considerable distance away from himself. "Now drop the man."

"Gladly~" Luke replied, dropping the lifeless body to the ground. "Although, it's not so much a person anymore as it it a body." The other person seemed to growl under their breath, and the smirk on Luke's face only seemed to grow. "Mind if I turn around to see your pretty face?"

"Why not? Last face you're going to see anyways." Luke scoffed at the statement. 

"Not the first time I've heard that phrase." Luke took the time to reach around and grab the gun pressed against him. He twisted left, making his assailant loose his grip on the weapon as he pulled it foreword. He quickly turned, pointing the attackers weapon back on him. 

Luke was met with a fine specimen. Hazel eyes stared back at him with determination not to give up anymore ground. His expression was hidden behind a gray bandanna painted with an omega symbol on the front. He was built, that much he could tell from his natural guns as he raised his arms. 

"Who. Hired. You?" Luke punctuated, making sure his lust for the man in front of him didn't show through his words. Luckily for him, he was able to hide his emotions very well. 

"Can't say. Clients are very scarce these days, and I don't want to betray them." The man in front of him smirked, just a little. "Not everyone can afford me." CaRtOoNz frowned. High profile hitman, obviously. 

"Why aren't I dead than?" He blurted, trying to connect pieces of a puzzle that didn't quite for. The hitman raised an eyebrow, and hesitated a moment before replying. 

"Your profile said you were the leader of one of the most prominent gangs in this city. Wasn't going to eliminate another potential client. After all, this is a business." He felt like the whole story wasn't being told, but he left the issue slide. He needed to get out of here, before anyone realized a complication had occurred. 

"Name?"

"Ohmwrecker." Luke had heard the name floating around before, though he'd never had a need to use it. He's always had confidence in his own abilities and those of his gang to get things done. He already had an ex-assassin on his side anyways, so what was the point of a hitman anyways? 

"Alright then, Ohmwrecker." Luke said, bending down to pick up his silenced pistol from the ground, before tossing Ohm's pistol behind him. Ohm didn't make a move to retrieve it as it was clear that Luke had control of the situation. "I would kill you, but you're too handsome of an offer to pass up."

"That supposed to be a compliment?" Ohm asked, and Luke laughed. 

"Call me sometime, Ohmie~" Luke smiled, and walked away from the hitman. He didn't need to look back to know he'd won that.

~•~

He was still stuck in Luke's head. Ohmwrecker plagued his thoughts and left him with a sleepless night and a tired morning. Here he was, trying to drown his tiredness in coffee at a local Starbucks, all while a hitman that tried to kill him dominated his mind. 

"Seat taken?" Luke looked up to stare back at familiar hazel eyes, and lips finally not concealed by a bandana. Luke matched Ohm's warm smile, and gestured to indicate the seat was free. 

"Well you obviously didn't need my number to find me." Luke stated, quickly taking a sip from his drink. Ohm laughed, while tried his hardest not to make out with him right then in there. 

"A hitman must know how to locate his target, CaRtOoNz." He purred. Luke held up his hand. 

"We're in public, baby. Call me Luke." He could practically feel the sweat forming on his brow. Some of his best men didn't even know that much about it, and here he was spilling it to a complete stranger that he'd managed to become infatuated with in under 24 hours. 

"Well, in that case." The hitman held out his hand. "The name's Ryan. Pleasure to meat you." Luke smiled and took the hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine." They broke away, and the two began talking. Talking as if they didn't have a gun pointed at each other not a day earlier. Like their friends had set them up because the sexual tension was too much. If anyone looked their way, they would see two dudes trying to stubbly lean towards each other at a Starbucks table because they're totally gay. 

"So ... is this a date then?" Ryan asked, hopefully. 

"Yes." Luke didn't stutter, but the quick response had the other nearly choke on his drink. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ryan waved off, pounding his fist twice on his chest to make sure everything was clear. "I just wasn't expecting such a ... direct answer."

"Well, I'm a very direct man who is about to ask you a very direct question." Luke proclaimed, before leaning his body toward Ryan as much as he could. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

Ryan pretended to scoff. "At least take me to dinner first."

"Sorry if I wanted me to claim that ass of yours before anyone else did. Though, I didn't quite get a good view of it yesterday." Luke stands, trying to get different angles off to see Ryan's butt. "I bet you got some good shots of my ass yesterday." Luke turned around, and proceeded to strike poses while flaunting off his ass. He glanced at Ohm's reddening face on his over the shoulder shot, and quickly morphed into a more ... hinting pose.

"Luke..." Ryan whined. "You're embarrassing me." 

"First off, if I'm embarrassing anyone it's myself." Luke explained as he retook his seat. "You're not the one flaunting themselves off in a Starbucks. And second of all, you're not inviting anyone of these people to your next family barbecue. So I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Luke leaned back in his seat, finishing off the drink he had ordered. "Still didn't tell me if you got some good shots of my ass."

"That's ... actually the reason you're alive." Ryan muttered, loud enough for Luke to hear but soft enough that nobody else did. 

"Care to ... elaborate maybe?"

"The deal you had the day before yesterday. I was on the roof of the building across the street from where you meet. I had just gotten you lined up in my scope when you turned around. I ... I couldn't pull the trigger. You were so goddamn HOT. Honestly the rest of the time I was staring at your ass. It's a nice one; I have to admit." 

Luke blinked. "Well, ... who know the mighty Ohmwrecker's weakness was the fabulous CaRtOoNz's booty." Ryan playfully slapped him. 

"Shut up."

"Make me." Ryan smirked. 

"Okay." Before Luke knew what was happening, Ryan had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. After the initial shock, he let himself melt into the softness of Ryan's lips. They said firing a gun had the same reaction as a passionate kiss. But Luke had fired tons of guns and nothing compared to this. Ryan broke away, there was a moment as both stayed silent. They could hear each other breaths as their foreheads remained touched. 

"At least take me to dinner first" Luke finally said to break the silence. 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> 'two dudes trying to stubbly lean towards each other at a Starbucks table because they're totally gay.' has to be the best line I've written, hands down. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm stuck between doing another Ohmtoonz next or upgrading to H2O Ohmtoonz. Let me know which one you guys prefer.


End file.
